With the development of mobile terminals, particularly those with screens having higher resolutions and larger sizes, users' demands on multi-window operations gradually arise, e.g., to open multiple windows on a single mobile device, each displaying and executing an application. However, when a user wants to initiate an application in a small window, he/she needs to set an initiation mode for the application and perform a selection operation, such as double-click, before he/she can initiate the application. Sometimes these operations will cause inconvenience in user operation, resulting in inefficient user operation and degraded user experience.
In conventional electronic devices, display windows for different applications are typically of the same size. When the user wants to set the size of the display window for a particular application, he/she needs to initiate the application and adjust the size using an adjustment control or menu. Obviously, these operations are troublesome and the user experience is poor.